


Draco Malfoy lookin ass

by this_isnt_my_darkest_fuckin_secret



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Other, and ass whooping, aoi is the coolest, byakuya can stfu hes the worst and i hate him, i am taking out the repressed rage from my childhood in this bitch of a fiction, kiyotaka deserves better, shup ut, yee to the haw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_isnt_my_darkest_fuckin_secret/pseuds/this_isnt_my_darkest_fuckin_secret
Summary: spoilers for chapter 2 of THH, obviouslyfuck byakuya togamiall my homies hate byakuya togami
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Draco Malfoy lookin ass

The whole room spun, and Makoto clutched at his stomach; he felt like he could be sick. The grave shock on the faces of his classmates in the aftermath of Mondo’s death... that fucking bear’s empty smile...   
He forced himself to steel as best he could against his desperate desire to curl up and die himself. He couldn’t. He couldn’t...

Monokuma had left shortly after the execution, waving and chuckling, probably wanting to leave them alone to wallow in the despair of losing another friend.  
The atmosphere was strung up with something indescribable. It was strange... something seemed different this time.

His eyes shifted to where Ishimaru was hunched on the floor, crying too hard to even make sound anymore. Makoto’s legs absently carried him forward, and he dropped to his knees beside him, but he hesitated at what to do. Ishimaru gasped for breath and shook violently, twitching and wheezing – it was almost too hard for Makoto to watch, but he fought against the urge to avert his eyes. 

“Oh, get up.”

Heads turned to stare at Byakuya, who was stood in his posture-perfect way, arms folded, looking coldly down at the two of them.

“It’s hardly like that was unfair,” he continued, voice laced with malice. “He killed Chihiro, and he got caught. He was an idiot.”

Ishimaru’s sobs wracked his body even harder; he had crumpled completely onto the floor now. It was truly painful to look at.

Out of everybody in the room, nobody would really have expected that it’d be Aoi to absolutely explode at that.   
“HOW DARE YOU?!”

It was so loud people jumped. Byakuya turned, face contorted with anger, but she didn’t even give him the chance.

“Wh- ”

“NO, SHUT THE FUCK UP!” 

Hiro’s jaw dropped – everybody was now frozen in place, watching her suddenly unleashing a fury they had never imagined could come from sweet, thoughtful Hina.  
She walked forward with an unsettling speed, until she was but inches from Byakuya. What the hell was this? Was she squaring up?

She’d gotten up in his face so suddenly that despite her being a few inches shorter, Byakuya stepped back to put more room between them.

“YOU THINK YOU’RE SO SMART! SO PERFECT,” she was actually quite terrifying like this, 

“YOU THINK YOU’RE GOD’S GIFT TOGAMI BUT YOU’RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF US! YOUR STUPID PARENTS’ MONEY ISNT GOING TO SAVE YOU IN HERE, HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE YOURE ABOVE EVERYONE ELSE, HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE THIS IS FAIR?!” 

Around them, nobody could take their eyes off of her. Her words had shaken everyone into silence, and yet the air hung with a silent feeling that the others agreed. Byakuya had been nothing but a detriment to everybody from the moment they had first been trapped here. Sowing distrust and chaos, insulting and demeaning everyone around him... who the hell desecrates a corpse to “make things interesting”? That doesn’t even make sense!

Meanwhile, Byakuya’s face had twisted from apathy to loathing. He stared daggers at Aoi like she was shit on his shoe, lip twitching almost unnoticeably.

There was a beat of deadly silence.

“You’re disgusting.”

-  
In a second, about 4 things happened. Makoto had only just mustered up the courage to place his hands on Kiyotaka’s back and try to comfort him when the first, a sickening cracking sound, made him jump again. 

The sound, of course, was Aoi, having reeled back and punched Byakuya dead in the nose, so hard that the whole room echoed with the crunching sound of it breaking under her fist. 

This led to the second and third things – Byakuya flying backwards with the force of the punch, and an explosion of screams from the classmates, several of whom leapt forward to stop her as she practically tackled him to the ground, pounding her fists into every inch of him she could see with a force that reminded everyone that despite her lovely, gentle exterior, Hina was a fucking professional athlete who was currently pulling the entirety of her impressive strength into each and every punch. 

In the commotion, Makoto was barely able to hear which were shouts of pain from Byakuya and which were the shrieks of those around them. By the time anyone had even reached them, she’d laid about four more punches into him, each with that same brutal intention to make him suffer. 

Makoto struggled to see exactly what happened in the resulting scuffle. It took maybe three or four people to finally pull Hina off of Byakuya, as she flailed attacks at everyone around her. Only when Sakura managed to get through to her did she allow herself to be pulled away, unwilling to even try and punch at her. She was placed on her feet, face flushed and her breaths falling heavy.

Her dishevelment paled in comparison to the state of Byakuya, who lay almost completely motionless on the floor. He was dripping blood from his grossly broken nose; his neat collar, having been yanked at some point, was largely stained, and hung around his neck, ripped at a seam.

There was a moment Makoto’s heart skipped as he thought he wasn’t breathing, but other students seemed to have thought the same; Celeste, who had watched in silence up until now, confirmed that, “He briefly fell unconscious, I believe, but has since awoken.” 

Even now, she spoke calmly and gave no indication she had even been phased by Aoi’s terrifying outburst.

Aoi herself was entirely the opposite. She stood next to Sakura, slowly adjusting herself back to normal but still noticeably shaking with adrenaline. She tucked a little stray hair behind her ear, as it became obvious that Hiro, Hifumi, and Makoto were staring at her like she had sprouted wings.

She cleared her throat quietly. It was an awkward pause for her, but it was clear the blind rage had passed and her expression had become more one of mild embarrassment.

“I...” she trailed off. On the floor, Byakuya took a gasping breath, curling in on himself in pain. 

“I... I shouldn’t have... I’m so sorry everybody,” she began, taking effort to sound calm. She seemed to be trying to explain it herself as much as any of the others.

“Violence isn’t the answer... It doesn’t help any of us. And I know it isn’t what Chihiro would’ve wanted... I just. I don’t know, I couldn’t control myself.”

Surprisingly, it was Celeste who responded.

“Asahina, I would usually consider it unattractive for one to lose their temper... but, in the circumstances, this response could only be seen as natural. After all, it is human nature that enough provocation can drive anyone to... well, to worse lapses of their control.”

Hifumi piped up to say something stupid about how ‘for a fair lady, she sure knew how to be aggressive’; he was thoroughly ignored. 

Kyoko finally decided she would take control of the situation, in the way she does after silently watching something for a long time. She called for someone to pick Byakuya up and take him to the nurse’s office. Not looking to start anymore conflict, Hiro acquiesced; Byakuya moaned in pain one final time as he was hauled up and supported on his lanky frame, and slowly the pair hobbled out of the room.

She advised that everybody else go back to their rooms, as night was drawing near. She went to leave, but gave a final look back firstly at Ishimaru, still on the floor, and then pointedly at Makoto and Sakura. 

Sakura nodded in understanding. As Makoto kept his hold on Ishimaru, who had fallen quiet during the whole scene, not even so much as looking over at the gigantic ass whooping that just went down, she turned to Hina, speaking softly to her. The pair moved over to the boys on the floor, and Sakura gestured for Makoto to lift Kiyotaka from the floor. Taka was just limp – he allowed them to move him, but his eyes stayed shut. He was helped to his feet but couldn’t take more than two steps without collapsing again, so Sakura resolved to carry him as the four silently left the room. 

Hina finally spoke again as they walked back through the corridor to Taka’s room. She apologised again for her outburst, carefully admitting that even though she knew she shouldn’t have done it, she didn’t exactly regret her actions. She seemed worried to admit that, but Makoto could understand where she had been coming from. 

“There’s only so much people can put up with before something’s got to give. It’s better you beat him up a little now than...” 

He didn’t finish his sentence, having been about to mention murder. He knew that although Ishimaru seemed basically catatonic right now, and wasn’t responding to anything anybody said, he shouldn’t talk about death right now.

When they reached Ishimaru’s room, Makoto used his handbook to let them in, assuring Sakura it wasn’t too disrespectful for her to enter his room for this. She sat him on the bed, where he seemed to briefly find enough of his wits to whisper a thank you and ask that they ‘get to bed on time’.

Makoto shot a look at Sakura that he hoped she understood to mean ‘hey, that sounded kind of delirious so I’m going to maybe stay here a little while longer to make sure he doesn’t black out or hurt himself, I promise I’m not going to do anything bad, thank you for your help I hope you’re alright and obviously this is way too much murder for you to actually be alright but I hope you are anyway’... or something to the effect. However much of it she ended up actually understanding, she left the room soon after, wishing them both a goodnight as her powerful silhouette started down the hall to her own room.

Makoto, who up until now had just been running on instinct, found himself now entirely unsure of what to do again. Ishimaru was still sat in the same place on the bed, still shaking, not even bothering to wipe the snot and tears from his face or his uniform. His face was flushed red and his eyes stared straight forward, like he was trying not to burst into tears again. 

“H-hey... buddy?” Makoto tried to sound less like he was trying to calm a scared animal, but his own voice came weak.

“I need you to help me help you, ok? We’re gonna get you into bed, you need to sleep-”

“I’m fine,” Taka’s voice rasped, sounding painfully shot from screaming. “I-I don’t... want help...”

Makoto knew he wasn’t going to just leave. The horrible thought stuck in his head that if he left Taka alone now, he might try to...

...

Makoto pushed the thought down. Ignoring how weird it felt, he took hold of Ishimaru’s hands and met his eyes, making it clear he wasn’t going to leave. Fully aware of the cameras in every corner or the room, he eventually managed to get Taka to first remove his shoes, then unbutton the tightly collared uniform and slowly get him out of it. 

The saddest part, Makoto didn’t even realise; the saddest part was the way Taka just began to accept the help. 

Human contact had him too weak to protest. 

Finally in bed, Taka laid still and stared up at the ceiling. Makoto tried to fold the crumpled clothes in a sad attempt to keep things neat for him. He didn’t fully realise just how on edge he was that Taka might freak out, might lose control, that he put them in a small stack, although messier than Ishimaru’s own folding, and neatened his shoes by the bed. 

He knew he was dithering about now because he wasn’t certain whether he could leave Taka or not, and was even less sure as to how he could go about staying to keep an eye on him.

In the end, he perched on the side of Taka’s bed, turned the lights off and insisted on staying until he was asleep, despite the weak mumbling protests that that ‘was inappropriate’. He didn’t want to make Ishimaru uncomfortable, but it hurt so much to see him like this. Makoto silently held his hand over Taka’s, stroking with his thumb, until he heard the poor guy’s breathing slow, and even out with sleep. 

By this point, Makoto knew Monokuma had, for sure, watched the whole time, from somewhere. He barely cared. He was so, so tired...

He walked back to his room in a haze, and collapsed on the bed with not even the energy to get his own clothes off. 

He found himself thinking, as he drifted off, that he wasn’t exactly upset that somebody had finally stood up to Byakuya either.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Aoi is super ooc but thats kinda on purpose because fuck if someone didnt need to just take him down a peg or two. I hate Byakuya Togami's character, and the way he never develops or feels the consequences of his actions, so im doing it myself. If u have an angry comment about how i 'just dont understand him' you can kiss my grits and keep it :)


End file.
